


Wanted: Dead or Alive

by lilgirlost (lil_grl_lost)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bounty Hunters, Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, Firefly Fusion, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_grl_lost/pseuds/lilgirlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the death of their mother, Sam and Dean Winchester had only known the blackness of space, surviving on the skills taught to them by their father and living from bounty to bounty. And as far as Dean knew, he had been destined to spend his life alone with only his brother for company; but all that changed the day he stumbled upon a blue-eyed novice.</p><p>Although his life was still much the same as before, Dean couldn't imagine it without Cas by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted: Dead or Alive

**Author's Note:**

> When I started planning out my trope-bingo card, I decided that while I was taking a stab at writing tropes that I've only ever read before I might as well try my hand at some of the fandoms I enjoyed. 
> 
> Having said that, here's my standard disclaimer: this if my first time writing Supernatural and I hope you like it. And also, it's unbetaed. 
> 
> Enjoy!

If someone had asked Sam Winchester where he imagined his life in five years, he would have told them, a budding lawyer in Ariel City... maybe as a young first year associate in a top ranking law firm or working for a non-profit firm. Either way, Sam saw the law as being the endgame in his life. Unfortunately, life had a way of throwing curveballs at Winchesters, which was how Sam found himself working as a bounty hunter with his older brother Dean and his husband Castiel.  
  
“Gordon Walker,” Dean stated without preamble as he threw the latest wanted poster onto the mess hall table, which had seen better days. “He’s wanted on seven planets for murder, arson, and larceny.”  
  
Sam glanced at the wanted poster, noting the price on the man’s head, and then back at Dean, “He sounds like a real piece of work.”  
  
Dean shrugged and said, “That’s why we’re going after him, Sammy.”  
  
“Going after, who?” Cas asked as he wandered into the mess looking every bit sleep-rumbled and sexed-out as Sam expected him to be. In the last five years, Sam had found out more about his brother’s sex life than he ever cared to know. “Dean, you promised there would be no more murderers. We’d stick to bail jumpers.”  
  
“I know what I said, Cas.” Dean replied, wrapping his arm around his husband’s waist, “but this guy is bad news, dude. According to the Cortex, he attacked a settlement of 63, killing 29 men, women, and children before fleeing.”  
  
“Any motive behind the attack?” Sam asked as he grabbed a couple of energy bars and tossed them on the table in front of him. Leaning forward, Cas snagged one off the table and nodded his head silently in thanks before turning around and leaving.  
  
Even though Cas was married to a bounty hunter, he tended not to involve himself in the actual bounty hunting. Instead, Cas’s skill set came at the end of a job... when it was time to patch up Sam and Dean’s various scrapes and bruises.  
  
“Not that the Federal marshals can figure.” Dean told him before ripping the tinfoil packet with his teeth. “I contacted Bobby, who is going to put the word out to some of his people. He said he’d should have Walker’s last known location in a day, two at the latest.”  
  
“Okay,” Sam said, “I’m going to go sleep on the bridge, so nite,” and walked out, knowing that Dean wouldn’t be far behind, especially when Cas in his bed.  
  
Most found Dean and Cas’s relationship a little bizarre and even Sam did when he first meet Castiel, five years ago. But after a couple of weeks of living in such tight quarters with the pair, Sam quickly realized that Castiel was a good match for his brother, bringing out a side of Dean’s personality that Sam hadn’t seen since they were kids.  
  
Dimming the lights, Sam walked silently towards the bridge, hoping that Bobby would get back to them soon with an answer. For every minute spent waiting, Walker would get further and further from them. The quicker they finished this bounty, the quicker they were paid and maybe it meant they could take a break from the jobs; Sam knew Castiel would appreciate the downtime.  
  
Before meeting Dean, Castiel had spent his entire life at Southdown Abbey on Persephone, after having been left in the care of the monastery as an infant. Originally, Castiel had every intention of joining the religious order but a chance meeting during his missionary work had changed all that. With one shared look across a crowded market, Castiel knew that this green-eyed man would become the center of his entire universe and he did.  
  
Dean Winchester was everything Castiel had secretly prayed for as a child. Although the monks had been disappointed in Castiel’s leaving, they understood the reason for his leaving; Castiel would have never found contentment or peace within the abbey’s walls. And while Castiel loved his husband and the freedom of space, Castiel missed the simple things in life... the sun shining on his face, the wind blowing through his hair, and natural gravity.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel murmured sleepily as he twisted in their bunk to look at Dean, who whispered softly for Cas to go back to sleep. Closing his eyes against the darkness, Castiel waited until Dean was settled beside him before tucking in close to his husband’s warm body.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Castiel, Dean pressed a faint kiss in Cas’s hair then closed his eyes. As he drifted off, Dean decided that if everything went smoothly with Walker, they’d take a break from the hunt and maybe take Cas to Hera, show him where Dean and Sam spent a lot of their childhood before John had taken them into the Verse.  
  
There were no rules to the life they lead; yet Dean knew that as long as there was breathe in his body, he was going to do everything in his power to protect the man in his arms. And maybe one day, he would finally be able to keep the promise he made to Castiel on their wedding day... a bit of land, a little house, and maybe a dog in the backyard.


End file.
